Trebulan Guard
The Trebulan Guard are a siege force that use a tactic most other regiment's of Guard won't use, subterranean warfare but are capable of above above ground siege combat. History The Trebulan hail from Trebulan a mining world that features pressure minerals and ores that the Imperium needs the sub-sector it is in comes under attack from Orks and Dark Eldar raiders. The mining cities are featured on wide open dessert plains that have to be sheltered from the scorching heat of the sun as Trebulan orbits very close to the sector's sun, any closer and the world would be completely uninhabitable. As a result the cities on the surface feature little beside a massive drill rig, space port and hangers. The actual cities are underground and can put many hive cities to shame. With monorail systems that inter-connect the different city districts and entrances to the many deep shaft mines the Imperium does not skip on out fitting the Trebulan people. If the world needed protection it came from off world guard regiment's when most of these guardsmen died from the intense heat a PDF battalion was funded and the Trebulan people joined the PDF. At first the Tallaran were sent to train the Trebulan in the art of guerrilla and hit and run tactics but they soon realised that the Trebulan PDF did not perform well at this the Tallaran CO quoted saying. The Death Korps of Krieg also went to assist the Trebulan PDF in homing their siege kills. The Krieg regiment were advised to leave trench coats, trousers and boots for better uniforms. The Krieg regiment helped the Trebulan master siege warfare on land. The PDF then decided to use an abandoned mining town to test the siege tactics. The Krieg commander noticed a lot of mining vehicles that he said could be used for breaching walls or in fact blowing the enemies beyond all recognition. With that the Trebulan and Death Korps of Krieg worked together to make a brand new subterranean vehicle based off the Trebulan mining equipment. First combat With the Death Korps preparing to leave the transport vessels reported that Dark Eldar raiders were bearing the planet and the lightly shielded and gunned imperial vessels would cease to exist so they retreated. The Dark Eldar landed on the planet half expecting untrained, inexperienced soldiers armed with mining equipment not the PDF and Death Korps of Krieg awaiting; half expecting the cities of the world to be as easy to get in to as a chain sword through butter they were ill prepared for the following on slaughter by the Imperial forces. In three of the four underground cities the Dark Eldar never even breached the surface walls. However in the final attack they mounted on the most isolated city they breached the walls and were forced to fight for the massive door to the city which was held by the best troops the Korps could put in the isolated city only to find the city occupants grabbing what they could and charging the Dark Eldar with hammers, pickaxes and other mining equipment the Dark Eldar were reported being so shocked by the Trebulan charge actually failed to keep up their fire. The Dark Eldar were eventually over run by shear numbers. The blockade of the planet was lifted and the whole Dark Eldar invasion of the sub-Sector was stopped by the Trebulan PDF and Death Korps of Krieg. Which was said to be statistically impossible that they'd survive. Munitorium intervention A for inquiry was undertaken by the Munitorum about the combat effectiveness of the Trebulan PDF was done to see if another regiment of Guardsmen could be made to throw in to the 'Meat grinder' The Trebulan people thought that this was a very very good idea as a lot of young men and women would rather fight enemies of man and die in bloody combat then of mining related illnesses or accidents, old age and any other thing that may end a life. The Munitorum half expecting the Trebulan people to not make one regiment had made one hundred fully combat ready and armed regiment's. The Munitorum then convening with the Adeptus Mechanicus convinced the renowned Tech-Priest's who agreed to make the Trebulan specialised equipment. The one hundred regiment's were formed and ready to fight. The Munitorum would not waste time sending regiment's to battles which would ultimately lead to sieges. The other Imperial Guard forces who had never heard of the subterranean combatants were shocked at their tactics. Culture The Trebulan people are forced from an early age they have two options work in the mines or work in the Guard. The guard training allows every guard to learn the basics, weapon training, field training, etc but also how to drive the specialised equipment. The armored regiment's are made up of those who after the guard training can take a course for armoured vehicles. The Trebulan people are heavily influenced by the Emperor so believe dying for him is the single best honour in their culture this also means that the Trebulan people are seen as fanatical by this belief but they get job done right. Tactics The Trebulan Guard employ two tactics the, Breach. Which is a long prolonged siege that is seen more conventional then the second company. The second is the, Dem. Which is building a tunnel underneath enemy fortifications and setting explosives killing half the.enemy. Category:Imperium Category:Imperium of Man Category:Commisar Wadders Category:Imperial Guard Regiments